


The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow

by Jayenator565, Natali1798, Soldierofthenight, WoahSpace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Single Parent Lexa, honestly it's just a bit of fun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/pseuds/Natali1798, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierofthenight/pseuds/Soldierofthenight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahSpace/pseuds/WoahSpace
Summary: Lexa's just a single mother enjoying a day out with her daughter and their dog. She hardly expects to find herself coming face to face with her future wife's cleavage but sometimes the world just works in mysterious ways.





	The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerely_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/gifts).



_ Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there’ll be sun _

_ Just thinking about tomorrow _

_ Clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow _

_ 'Til there's none! _

_ When I'm stuck in a day, that's gray, and lonely _

_ I just stick out my chin, and grin, and Say _

 

\--

 

“Are you done yet?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“...how about now?”

 

“Just give me five more minutes Anya.”

 

“You said that five minutes ago,” Lexa looked over and was trapped by gleaming brown eyes and the cutest most puppy dog like pout she had ever seen on a ten-year-old. It wasn’t like this was the first time her daughter had used this very same technique to get what she wanted. It really shouldn’t have worked. But as per usual Lexa was helpless to do anything but sigh and push her paperwork away. It could wait until tomorrow after all. It wasn’t like she was the Mayor or anything like that.

 

“Ok ok, I promised you a day at the park and a day at the park we shall have. Come on kiddo.”

 

“Yes!” Anya cheered, her blonde curls bouncing as she practically skipped out of Lexa’s office. 

 

Really how could anyone say no to a little girl in a NASA t-shirt? If there was any way into Lexa’s heart it was everything to do with space and the sea. OK maybe she was a bit of a nerd but in her defense, Anya loved space just as much as she did. The fact that the little girl now owned an inordinate amount of space-themed memorabilia was hardly her fault. She felt every kid could benefit from a shirt saying ‘I need my space’ or even ‘old enough to remember when Pluto was a planet’ and the classic ‘comet me bro’.

 

Anya’s bag was packed with her favorite ball and her newest foray into Harry Potter. She had only just started the first book but Lexa had seen that she’d already made a pretty big dent in it. 

 

“We’re gonna go pick up Fish right?” Anya asked as she ran ahead out of the elevator.

Lexa nodded at a few of her work colleagues on the way out and they found Indra waiting at the front door, “It’s such a nice day, no use leaving him inside. Indra can we just pop by the apartment for Fish and then head to the park after? Should only take two minutes to get his leash and water bowl.”

 

“Yea please Indra? I’m teaching him how to fetch, we got the running after the ball part down, it’s the bringing it back we really need to focus on.” 

 

Indra smiled at the both of them. Everyone was completely affected by Anya’s charm. There was something about her happiness that infected anyone who talked to her. Her smile started in her eyes and by the time it reached her lips, you couldn’t help but smile yourself, “Of course I don’t see why not  Anya, ” and pulled away from the curb. 

 

It was a short six-minute drive without traffic and true to form in another two minutes Lexa and Anya were back in the car, this time with Fish sniffing around with them in the back seat of the jeep. 

 

“Are we still having strawberry crepes for dinner?” Anya asked as they were still a few minutes out from the park.

 

“Is it a Thursday night? Of course, we’re having crepes and I’m pretty sure Gustus and Damir are coming over later too.” If Anya’s eyes brightened up a bit at the news, Lexa couldn’t blame her. Her crepes weren’t quite at her father’s standards yet or even her brother’s but she was getting there. Or so she’d like to think. Gustus really did try to pass on the family recipe but small Lexa just wasn’t one for cooking or kitchens in general, especially after that one time she got a pot of water to catch on fire...while it still had water in it. 

 

In another few minutes, they had pulled up to the entrance of the park, “Just call me when you’re ready to head home Lexa.”

 

“I will and thanks Indra,” the woman simply nodded at them both and wished them a relaxing rest of their day. 

 

Anya and Fish were off before Lexa could even close the car door behind them. Laughing and examining every flower and random squirrel they could find. 

 

She already knew she didn’t have to tell her not to go far. Fish wouldn’t let her and Anya wasn’t one to wander away without at least letting her know. She found a bench and settled into her own edition of  Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. If you can’t beat em’ might as well know what the heck they’re talking about. She could be hip. She could be down with the Ravenpuffs and the Gryffinclaws. 

 

“Alright Fish now this time come back to me  _ with  _ the ball in your mouth. It defeats the purpose if you go catch it and just leave it there.” 

 

The moppy headed lab puppy only cocked his head and panted but Anya seemed to take it as confirmation enough and proceeded to throw the tennis ball again. Content that the two troublemakers were entertained Lexa turned to the first page. 

 

After about an hour Lexa was met with a lap full of slobbery kisses to her chin and one highly amused little girl, “Fish!” If Lexa had yelped in surprise well she would definitely be denying it. She tried to get him off but he jumped up again, smothering her with love. 

 

Anya, rather than helped shared one look with her dog and suddenly they were both attacking her mom with help from the tickle monster. “Hahaha- guys please- hhahaha- Ice cream! Who wants ice cream?” 

 

That got Anya’s attention enough for her to climb off the perch she had established with Fish in Lexa’s lap, for maximum tickle effectiveness, “Ice cream?” 

 

“Yes, ice cream,” When in doubt kids, bribery is often the best bet.

 

It took just a moment to find the kindly old woman parked with her ice cream truck at the other side of the park. They had been there often enough that kind Mrs. Kane was already scooping their two scopes of pistachio with chocolate chip toppings into two cones. 

 

“Here you go Ms. Woods,” Lexa smiled gratefully and reached to pull out her wallet but was waved off by the nice lady, “Thank you Vera really.”

 

Fish getting impatient excitedly jumped around Anya trying to see what new thing she had in her hand and Lexa had to take the leash herself. What she didn’t count on was Fish running around her own feet and getting her legs tangled in his leash. She took one step forward and knew it was already too late to correct her balance. 

 

She closed her eyes fully ready to literally face plant onto the pavement. Oh, Damir would never let her live this down. Instead of going all the way down, however, she found her head cushioned and arms wrapped securely around her hips. 

 

“Wha-”, Lifting her head up Lexa’s gaze was caught when green met blue.  The stare was encapsulating as if all other senses had gone bare so that their eyes could catch a glimpse into the other’s soul. Lexa took a sharp breath in, not realizing she had yet to breathe and the moment passed. She began hearing again- 

 

“ -iss are you ok?”

 

Lexa was practically in a daze and barely managed to nod out a yes. Her face heated up when she realized exactly where her head had landed. She almost tried to pull away but Mrs.Kane and Anya’s hands attempting to untangle her legs held her still as the woman in front of her kept her upright, “Uh yea. Yes, I am fine, great, limber even just wonderful. I’m Lexa and you are uhhh...”

 

“Clarke,” the blonde grinned warmly, “Seems like you had your hands filled there, Lexa.” 

 

Lexa’s brows furrowed. Had? Well, her right hand with the leash was in Anya’s hands and then her left hand...Looking over she saw her hand clutching at Clarke’s shoulder and absent of one pistachio and chocolate chip ice cream cone. She must have instinctually dropped it to try and brace her fall with her hand but unfortunately, some seemed to have ended up on the nice blouse of her savior. 

 

“Oh I am so so, sorry I just- Fish was being a little shhhi-”

 

At Anya’s raised brow Lexa recovered,” Shiitake mushroom.”

 

Clarke cocked her head, not unlike Fish earlier in the day, “You named your dog Fish? Like the aquatic animal?”

 

Lexa held up a hand to cut off Clarke’s line of questioning, “Trust me it’s a long story, like if we wrote it all out it’d be around 24 chapters at least.” 

 

Clarke chuckled,” At least? I expected more of an epic from a fellow Harry Potter enthusiast. Are you more of a Hufflepuff or...?” she pointed at the cover of the book sticking out from Lexa’s handbag.

 

“Oh I’m n-”

 

Anya snorted, “She’s Ravenclaw all the way, such a nerd.” 

 

Lexa feigned offense, “I’ll leviosa you any day kiddo.”

 

“It’s leviOsa not levioSA.”

 

Mr.s Kane watched as Clarke looked very much endeared to the interactions of the mother and daughter. The fact that Lexa’s legs were ow freed and neither of them seemed to notice was very telling considering how close they were standing to one another. There were Cate Blanchett levels of not knowing personal space happening and Mrs. Kane and Anya shared a mischievous smile.

 

“You know you should really do something to make up for ruining the nice lady’s shirt mom.”

 

Lexa looked down to her daughter and back to Clarke finally noticing not only the big pistachio colored stain her ice cream had left but also just how close she and Clarke wre standing, “Oh my goodness it really is a mess- I can handle any dry cleaning expenses or even-”

 

Clarke gently let go of her hips after reassuring herself that Lexa wouldn’t go tilting sideways again, “-really that’s not necessary. I’m just glad the ice cream is the only thing that crash landed.”

 

“But still, you practically saved my life, or at the very least my face. There must be something I can do as a thank you?,” Lexa peered around as if something in the park would just jump out at her with glowing neon signs reading ‘Perfect way to thank beautiful woman’. 

 

Unbeknownst to her, Anya already had the perfect idea in mind. “You always get me my favorite food when you’re celebrating good stuff I did mom. You should take Clarke out to eat.”

 

“Oh!” Lexa “Well I guess if you’re free and ok with it we could do like a thank you brunch or lunch or even dinner. Is there a word for lunch and dinner? Like a linner maybe? Or-.”

 

Clarke had put her hands up placatingly, really no thanks was needed, “I mean I would love to try this linner thing but you don’t have to thank me for anything, honestly I was just in the right place at the right time to help you out.”

 

“Still,” Lexa said beseechingly, “I- we would love to make it up to you in some way.”

 

“Mhmm,” Anya sidled up to Clarke’s side, “we insist and I’m told I am a very stubborn child.”

 

It was said with enough playfulness that Clarke knew there was really no bad feelings if she were to refuse. From behind the family unit Clarke could see Mrs. Kane shooting her two thumbs up and had to refrain to giggling at the sight. 

 

“In that case who am I to say no. We could do something for dinner tomorrow maybe?”

 

“O-of course,” Lexa stuttered hardly prepared for the reality she now had facing her, “Anywhere you want just give me a time and a place.” Before she knew it Lexa was willingly handing over her unlocked phone and both women were exchanging information.

 

“I have been wanting to try this new place called Canadia on 5th street. It’s like a mile from here.”

 

“Oh yea Karen and Becky, these moms at Anya’s soccer practice were telling me about a nice ladies night they had there.”

 

“Sweet! So I’ll see you two tomorrow, say 6:30 ish?”

 

“Actually,” Anya butted in, “Uncle Damir is supposed to be helping me with my science project after practise and he said I could sleepover.”

“Oh did he?” Lexa asked suddenly getting suspicious of Anya’s overly innocent smile

 

“Yup” her daughter nodded enthusiastically

 

“So it’s just you and me then Lexa?” Clarke asked for confirmation

 

“It would appear so…”, Lexa kept her eyes trained on her daughter so much that she almost missed Clarke’s response before leaving...almost.

 

“Well then I guess it’s a date.”

 

If Clarke had looked back she would have been met with one hung jaw and two sets of giggles at Lexa’s expense. 

 

\--

 

_ Clarke: Ok but really, why Fish _

 

_ Lexa: You’re still held up on the name Fish? _

 

_ Clarke: I’m just saying there has to be a reason for a name like Fish. I have a cat named Nate, it's a perfectly normal name. _

 

_ Lexa: Some things just have no explanation. Like naming a dog Fish or my love of candles or how Anya insists if I were an animal I’d be a raccoon. _

 

_ Clarke: Ok we’re gonna revisit this raccoon thing and I wanna apologize if the date thing was too forward or anything or made you uncomfortable I don’t even know if you’re gay XD _

 

_ Lexa: Oh me? Gay yes. Very gay. I’m the most lesbian person ever.  _

 

_ Clarke: Oh! That is wonderful to hear, I am very bi so...would you be open to this as like an actual date _

 

_ Lexa: Really I would love that I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into though, I have a daughter and whatever she needs is going to come first from any relationship I have whether that be casual or something more.  _

 

_ Lexa: I hate to be dramatic or blunt but I feel the situation requires it. _

 

_ Clarke: I completely understand and for the record, Anya seems like an awesome and happy kid. Also, you would definitely make my list of moms I’d like to you know _

 

_ Clarke: Seeing that sent I now kind of regret how much time I spend with my best friend Raven _

 

_ Clarke: Lexa? I was kind of totally kidding unless you want me to not have been _

 

Lexa most certainly wasn’t recovering from a sip of water that just happened to go down the wrong way. Definitely not

 

_ Lexa: No, not at all that was hilarious. _

 

_ Clarke: In all seriousness, I do love kids, I work with them alot at this not for profit center after school. _

 

Wow, Lexa thought, not only was this woman absolutely beautiful, she’s bi, she loves kids and for some reason, she likes her enough to go out with her. Maybe 20gayteen is real.

 

_ Lexa: Well I am one hundred percent very much interested in meeting with you for dinner tonight.  _

 

_ Clarke: Great, it’s a date! _

 

\--

 

“Great, it’s a date? Really Clarke?”

 

“Look I’m not proud I decided to subconsciously channel my inner Dr.Seuss in that moment. I was nervous! Rae if you had seen her you would understand.”

 

“If  _ I  _ had seen her I would have had a much smoother exit because unlike you I am not a useless bisexual sheep.”

 

“Hah!” Octavia snorted from her place inside Clarke’s walk-in closet, sifting through the many blouses the blonde had deemed acceptable for tonight.

 

“Something to say, Blake?”

 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Octavia shrugged nonchalantly while holding up a nice black skirt to a striped black and white lace top, “I just seem to remember how it was us you turned to when you developed a crush on Luna Rivers back in 10th grade and you still didn’t have the lady balls to ask her to prom. She had to do it herself.”

 

“We can’t judge me based on one incident in high school.”

 

“More like six separate incidents,” Clarke muttered under her breath

 

“I was younger, just a wee baby gay, I hadn’t yet matured, grown, other synonyms of those words, etcetera and so forth.”

 

“Great argument befitting of the rocket scientist that you are, we can definitely see how Luna puts up with you.”

 

Octavia gave Clarke a fist pump coming up with her top three outfit choices from their best friend’s closet, “Thank you O, these are gorgeous choices, I think I’ll go with-”

  
  


“-the green one maybe? Indra says that helps bring out my eyes.”

 

“Yes please mom, any! You have to leave pick her up in like six minutes and Uncle D is coming to pick me up any second.”

 

They heard the automated house system A.L.I.E announce Damir had just arrived at the door of her penthouse, speak of the devil.

 

“He’s here. Please try and get yourself dressed before the nice lady thinks you’re standing her up.”

 

Anya kissed her mom on the cheek and zoomed out of the room, book bag, and overnight clothes in tow before Lexa could manage to get a ‘bye’ out of her mouth.

 

“Ok,” Lexa breathed deeply and surveyed the mess of clothes scattered around her master bedroom,” It’s fine, it’s just a dinner...with another adult...in a somewhat intimate location...with possibly less than platonic intentions. That’s fine, I’m fine, It’s going to be-

  
  
  


“-horrible guys! I’m going to be an absolute mess. What are we even going to talk about? We probably have zero things in common!” 

 

Raven rolled her eyes, she had just about had it with the last half hour of Clarke’s mini freakout, “Didn’t you just mention the fact that she’s reading Harry Potter? You’re like the biggest Potterhead I know princess.”

 

“Look,” Octavia came in, ever the voice of reason...well not usually but when Clarke was acting like this she was the next best choice, “you’re already dressed, we spent like an hour on your hair and makeup. All you have to do is go out and try to enjoy yourself. If it bombs then no big deal, you still gave it a go.” 

“Worst case scenario, you guys leave this night and never see each other again. The best case scenario, you finally get laid!”

 

Clarke reached over to smack her friend on her arm, “Raven!” 

 

*knock knock knock*

 

All three women paused and noted that it was indeed 6:30 on the dot. 

 

“Ok children,” Octavia whispered, shuffling Raven and herself out through the back door. “Have fun tonight Clarke and if she ends up being a crazy psycho killer we’re a speed dial away.”

 

Clarke took a moment to compose herself, patting down any invisible wrinkles from her red blouse and black skirt, “One moment!” 

 

“Shit…Shit.” She looked herself over again in the mirror and ran to the door. 

 

Taking one last deep breath she grabbed her handbag, phone and her house keys from the kitchen counter as she passed it. Clarke opened the door to find Lexa in a gorgeous green thin strapped dress with her hair parted to the side and a wide smile on her face. 

 

“Hi.” She said shyly.

 

“Hi.” Lexa’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper as she took in how beautiful Clarke looked.

 

Unsure about whether she was allowed but too overcome with excitement to care, either way, Clarke stepped forward and gave Lexa a tight squeeze. It was tempting to want to press a kiss to the cheek right beside her but she restrained herself. After all, they hadn’t even gone on their date yet. 

 

“You look beautiful Clarke,” Lexa extended her bare arm so Clarke could wind her own through it, “And might I say you look just stunning Ms. Woods.”

 

The two women blushed like school girls with a crush and after Clarke locked the door they were on their way. 

 

Canadia’s was a fairly new establishment that served all manner of healthy yet flavor-filled twists on traditional cuisine. Their waiter, Gabs, lead them to a back table by some windows that offered a wonderful view of Hudson River.

 

“Here are your menus ladies, can I get you anything to drink to get started? Some salad and water? Maybe tea?”

 

“An iced chamomile tea would be great and maybe a small garden salad,” Lexa replied and looked to Clarke, “Just a water, for now, is fine for me, thanks.”

 

“Awesome, I’ll go get those and give you a few minutes to check the food out.”

 

Alone at last Clarke could barely find the nerve to meet Lexa’s eyes. Good thing Anya helped the other woman prepare with a list of potential conversation starters.

 

“So Clarke,” she waited until the blonde’s gaze met her own, “do you normally go around saving single moms from faceplants of epic proportions?”

 

They shared a soft smile, “I dunno, do you normally go around falling into random woman’s arms?”

 

“Touché.”

 

“So Lexa” Clarke began, echoing the other woman, “I do believe this is when we engage in typical small talk.”

 

“Hmmm, we could or…”

 

“Or?” Clarke urged ever so slightly leaning closer over the table.

 

“I don’t know, nothing about our meeting so far has been typical. Why don’t we shake it up a little? What’s your most embarrassing story?”

 

“We’re just going straight to my embarrassment huh?”

 

“Oh, Clarke there’s nothing straight about this date.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but grin at how smug Lexa looked after that joke, “Touché Ms. Woods.”

 

“Alright well embarrassing. Okay so long story short, I bought a new phone and was  _ trying  _ to explain to my friends how Sarah Shahi and Amy Acker are equally beautiful, thus resulting in screenshots of super nicely angled and beautiful Amy and Sarah pictures...ok low key some were not as safe for work as others.”

 

Lexa chuckled already imagining where this was going.

 

“You shush,” Clarke reached across to give Lexa a small smack on the arm that she had propping up her chin. “Well anyway, my phone wasn’t connected to the network yet and I mosied on down to the nearest AT&T. The ol’ boy there couldn’t help me out so this beautiful girl was like ‘I can do it I just have to take it to the back’. I’m trying to play it cool and let her go. She comes back and is like ‘we have to wipe the phone ummmm do you want to keep these pictures or...?’ And of course all the  _ sin  _ is just sitting there for her to see!”

 

Lexa couldn’t help it, she really did try to stifle her laughter but the giggles just wouldn’t stop imaging Clarke’s mortified face. 

 

“Lexa! Quit it,” Clarke got out around her own bits of laughter at the memory, “I can never return to that store. Ever. Again.”

 

The smell of smoke soon reached their noses causing both women to furrow their brows in wonder, “Do you also smell?”

 

“Yea,” Lexa looked behind her to find Gabs juggling two drinks and her bowl of salad in the crook of her elbow. She got up to help the young waitress before she spilled something.

 

“Thanks ma’am, so here is your garden, and chamomile and a water for you.” 

 

“Thank you Gabs, um would you happen to know where all that smokey smell is coming from? Could we maybe open the window?”

 

“Oh!” Gabs moved quickly to unlock and open the window beside their table, “Sorry about that, the chef burned your first salad and it’s kind of still flaming back there.”

 

“.........”

 

“........”

 

“Excuse me Gabs,” Clarke had an incredulous look in her eyes, “did you just say the chef burnt Lexa’s garden salad?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“The garden salad that doesn’t require any kind of actual cooking?”

 

“Yes, that would be the one.” As their waitress did little to eliminate their confusion the sound of sirens was heard not too far away, “That must be the fire trucks now, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Sooo…” Lexa pointed towards the exit and she and Clarke calmly made their way out of their seats and back through the entrance that they came through. 

 

“I am so sorry about whatever the hell just happened in there.”

 

“No,” Clarke sighed in disappointment, “If anything I should apologize I’m the one that picked this place.” 

 

Lexa couldn’t stand to see this woman sad and they’d only known each other for a few hours. If Damir was here he would probably imitate whipping noises behind their backs. 

 

“There’s this place not too far called Bri’s Bar that is a great place for a nightcap and some good old-fashioned burgers and fries. Would you maybe wanna try and salvage the night there?”

 

Clarke’s eyes lit up in excitement, “Is Alpha Centauri the closest star system to ours?”

 

_ ‘Jok,’ _ Fuck, Lexa thought. Yep, she was doubtlessly going to fall in love with this girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that hasn't figured it out this is a tribute to a truly awesomely fluff filled fic called Little Orphan Anya and a belated birthday gift to our wonderfully talented and smart and gay friend who's basically one of the moms of our oddly dysfunctional family group. Ok not basically she just IS one of the moms. Anyway, Happy Belated Birthday clam from all of us to you!
> 
> And no worries on any of you guys waiting on the Wedding Date, we gotchu fam.


End file.
